As bit-areal densities in magnetic recording continue to progress in an effort to increase the storage capacity of devices, such as hard disc drives, magnetic transition (bit) dimensions and, concomitantly, recording head critical features are being pushed below 100 nm. This trend has conflicting consequences for magnetic write heads (or writers), in that smaller bits drive data rates higher, requiring faster magnetization dynamics of the writer, while at smaller pole dimensions it is harder to drive the magnetization faster. This stems from a traditional writer being driven by a set of coils wrapped around a relatively wide yoke and positioned well behind an air bearing surface (ABS) and a relatively narrow pole. The coil drives flux from the wide yoke through the narrow pole to magnetize the pole at the ABS. There is a resulting flux bottleneck at the narrow pole that slows the magnetization, and corresponding write-field, dynamics down. Data rates of a GHz and beyond require magnetic timescales (rise time, reversal time, and relaxation time) of a fraction of a nanosecond. At these frequencies, the magnetization dynamics of a traditional inductive (coil-driven) writer are reaching their limits, and the present writer technology will soon impede further advances in data rates. Accordingly, there is a need for a recording head, with reduced critical feature sizes, that is capable of writing at higher areal densities and the corresponding higher data rates.